


I Don't Bite

by huskyhercules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Attempted Murder, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Awesome Talia Hale, Camping, Character Death, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Claudia Stilinski's Death, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski-centric, Derek is a Softie, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is Dead, Everyone is Part of the Pack, Jealous Derek, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, POV Stiles, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Past Character Death, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Polski | Polish, Puppy Piles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Smart Stiles, Stackson Brotp, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Stiles and Lydia are besties, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Stiles-centric, all the tags after this will happen in future chapters, but for like one chapter, but then, everyone is besties, idk why thats not canon, please correct it, polish is from google, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huskyhercules/pseuds/huskyhercules
Summary: The pack goes camping for the summer, all of them needing a break from the stress in Beacon Hills. It's all great in the beginning, but their fun is cut short when the pack members begin to drop like flies. There's only one valid explanation.Someone in the pack is killing them one by one.Can Stiles and Derek find out who it is before they are all killed, or will the whole pack be dead before the end of summer?





	1. Claudia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia always knew her son would accomplish amazing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: This first chapter may be triggering/upsetting as it is all flashbacks of Claudia's life, illness, and it shows her death. It's not graphic, but there is a lot of grieving so if this topic upsets you feel free to skip. I love you.
> 
> Please enjoy! Next few chapters will be out very soon!

**April 11, 1994**

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Claudia Stilinski was sat in her newborn son’s nursery, his tiny hand clutching hers as she rocked his sleeping form gently in her arms. John smiled at the pair.

“He really is,” he whispered back. He ran his hand through his son’s light tufts of hair before dropping a kiss on his forehead. He didn’t stir.

“Well, I better get going,” John said quietly, careful not to disturb his son, “are you okay here?”

“Always.” She leaned up to kiss her husband before he tiptoed out of the room, shooting her one last smile before closing the door. Claudia grinned back before turning her attention back to the baby in her arms.

“I’m so lucky to be your _mumia_ , baby.” Every word Claudia spoke was true. She’d never felt so much love for anyone else until she had her son. It really felt like being a mother was what she was meant to do.

Mieczysław blinked sleepily, big amber eyes finally opening to meet Claudia’s matching ones. She smiled.

“Oh, darling.” She smiled even wider, pure happiness in her voice.

This was where she was meant to be.

**September 5, 1999**

“He’ll be fine, Claudia.” John had been reassuring his wife ever since their son had left for school that morning—his _first_ day of school. She sighed.

“I’m sure he will. That doesn’t stop me from worrying.” She wrung her hands nervously, still watching the front door from her spot on the couch. Her son would be home in an hour, and she was prepared for a multitude of words and emotions to come through that door.

“You don’t need to worry, sweetheart. I’m sure he’s making tons of friends.” John kissed his wife’s forehead and pulled her close to him. She closed her eyes as she buried her face in his chest.

“I really hope so, John.” Her words were muffled in his shirt, but John heard them clear as day. He said nothing, just rubbed her back soothingly until her shoulders relaxed. They stayed that way until the door opened with a _bang._

” _Mumia! Tato!_ ” The boy called, wide smile on his face. Claudia shot up instantly, panicked until she saw the overjoyed look on her sons face.

“Hi, darling!” She spread her arms open wide and he took the invitation, running across the room to hug her tightly. He climbed up the couch to hug his father next, excited limbs bouncing as he tumbled into his arms. His father laughed and squeezed him tightly.

“How was your first day, son?” Mieczysław pulled back and plopped himself down on the couch, smiling so wide his cheeks had a rosy tint.

“The _best_! I met this boy named Scott in the sand box, and he’s the _coolest_! His mummy’s a nurse, and he doesn’t really have a dad but I think he does now because we promised to be brothers forever and ever, so I told him we can share you, _tato_. I also told him we could share mummies, but he said he should just call you his aunt because he doesn’t wanna replace his real mummy. I didn’t really wanna share you anyway, but I thought it’d be nice to offer. Then I met this girl named Lydia, she’s _really_ pretty, and I told her I liked her hair and she said she liked mine too! Her hair isn’t really red, it’s like another colour that’s really close to red but its not _bright_ red like a firetruck. And she even let me have a sip of her juice box!” His smile didn’t falter once throughout his whole speech, and when he was finished he had to pant for breath. Claudia grinned, pulling her son in for another hug.

“That’s fantastic, darling. Tell me more.”  


**April 8, 2002**

It was a sunny day in Beacon Hills, and little Mieczysław Stilinski was playing in the yard, a pink birthday hat strapped to his head and icing splattered across his cheeks. He tripped over his own feet and landed in the grass, but got back up only a second later and continued bounding through the trees.

“Be careful, my little Mischief!” Claudia called from her spot in the grass, her smile blinding. The little boy continued to run in circles, but shot a smile towards his mother in response. She chuckled, smiling even wider if possible as her husband came out with their drinks, sitting beside his wife and grabbing her hand.

“He sure is rambunctious, isn’t he?” He asked, taking a sip of his sparkling water. She gave his hand a squeeze.

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll get into all sorts of trouble when he’s older.” Her voice was nothing but fond as she watched her child play, said boy now holding a toy plane in the air and making appropriate ‘whooshing’ sounds.

“Mischief! Come over here for a moment sweetie!”

The boy in question placed his toy in the grass and ran into his mother’s arms, sticky fingers gripping the back of her shirt.

“Hi, _mumia_!”

“Hi, darling. We have something for you.”

John reached behind him and took out a little blue box wrapped in a white bow. Mieczysław’s eyes lit up with delight.

“Now,” His father told him, “because it’s your birthday and we love you _very_ much, we got you the greatest present in the _entire_ world.”

The boy’s eyes were wide with surprise, genuinely believing there was no better gift on earth then what ever was in the mysterious box. John grinned and handed it to him, motioning for his son to sit next to him. Mieczysław obliged, plopping himself in between his parents and slowly unwrapping the gift. The kid never did anything slowly, but he was so full excitement that he must’ve wanted to savour the moment.

He pulled off the lid, revealing a beautiful silver necklace. He pulled it out, enchanted by the celtic charm attached to it.

“What does it mean?” He asked, his voice nothing but a whisper as he admired the necklace in his hands. His mother smiled.

“It’s a celtic knot that resembles strength. We hope you’ll keep it so you can always remain strong, even when I’m – when I’m gone,” The last word was nothing but a whisper, her voice beginning to shake. Mieczysław’s eyes watered, his fingers clutching tighter around the charm in his hand. He smiled at her, fresh tears running down his cheeks.

“Thank you.”

**2004**

Mieczysław never took the necklace off after that day. He wore it in the shower, he wore it to sleep – everywhere he went, the necklace came with him.

He wore it to the hospital when his mother started to deteriorate right before his eyes, powerless to stop it. He had to start tucking it into shirt when his mother accused him of stealing it, stealing it from the only son she had, the one who hadn’t come to visit her yet. He tucked it in, but he never took it off.

That’s when he started going by Stiles. ‘Stiles’, an unknown kid who came to talk to Claudia sometimes, came to see how she was doing. If he told his mother his real name, she would go ballistic and scream in his face, begging to see her son again. Every time the nurses would pull him from the room, closing the door on him as he stood alone in the hallway, his sobs drowned out by his mother’s screams.

Stiles would never forget that day. He was sitting in the chair next to her bed, her cold hand held in his. She’d been sleeping for hours, the peaceful sound of her breath making Stiles calmer than he’d been in months. He was gently playing with her fingers when her eyes cracked open. He instantly went to take his hands away, but she wouldn’t let him let go. For the first time in months, he saw what looked like recognition in her eyes. She smiled.

“Mischief,” she whispered, her voice hoarse but clear as a bell. Stiles gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. He squeezed her hand, and she weakly squeezed back.

“Oh, darling.” She smiled even wider, relief in her voice. Stiles smiled back, a sob escaping him.

“ _Mumia._ I love you, _I love you so much.”_ He resented how weak he sounded, how he couldn’t be strong for his mum.

“I love you more. I’m so sorry, baby.” She swallowed thickly, tears running down her face. Stiles reached up to wipe them away gently.

“Don’t say that, _mumia._ You don’t need to be sorry for anything.” She gripped his hand even tighter, feeling nothing but admiration and love for the child in front of her.

“I love you, baby. I love you more than anything and I know you can do this without me.” She pulled her son snug against her, wrapping her arms around him while he sobbed into her neck.

“No, I can’t _mumia,_ I just _can’t._ ”

“Yes, you can. You’re so brave, baby.”

A tear escaped her eye as she reached for him, pulling his necklace out from under his shirt. Her shaking hands clutched the charm tightly.

“Never forget how strong you are.”

The next thing Stiles knew, a loud beeping was ringing in his ears, and he was frantically pulled away by the nurses. He remembers exactly what it felt like to feel his mother’s lifeless hand slip from his. Next he was on the hospital floor, wrapping his arms around himself to somehow vanish for eternity. Maybe the ground would swallow him whole, or the grief would hurt so bad it’d kill him next.

Unfortunately, neither of those things happened.

For the first time in his life, he felt truly and utterly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polish Translations  
> Mumia--mummy  
> Tato--daddy/pops
> 
> If these are terribly wrong, please feel free to correct me! I know nothing about Polish so I use google translate and I know it's not the greatest translator, I'm just a sucker for Polish Stiles. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson invites the pack over to his house to propose an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Polish in this chapter is wrong, PLEASE TELL ME. Once again, I use google translate and I have no clue if it's right. Thanks friends!

It was Stiles’ first summer after high school, and he was bored out of his _mind_.

He couldn’t remember the last time the pack didn’t have a supernatural baddie to fight, but this summer everything seemed pretty quiet. Which was great, sure, but he needed something to do before he went insane. He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the pack group chat, praying that someone would answer.

_Stiles: someone please hang out with me before I officially lose my marbles._

**Lyds: You guys have officially made me LOSE MY MARBLES**

**_Jacky: When will you learn that your actions HAVE CONSEQUENCES_ **

Der: I hate to break it to you, but vine has been dead for a very long time.

_Stiles: OMG DEREK KNOWS WHAT VINE IS._

Der: Yes, Stiles, I know what vine is. You all quote it often enough.

_Stiles: wow. I’m proud of you. I always knew you were more than just killer looks._

**Lyds: Omg stop flirting for one second of your life please**

**_Jacky: Sti, I think I can cure your boredom. Everyone, my house in 5._ **

Stiles loved Jackson, he really did, but some of his asshole qualities were coming through if he really expected everyone to be there in five minutes. He sighed, pulling himself up off his bed and throwing a red flannel on over his black t-shirt, hoping he at least looked somewhat presentable.

He jumped down the stairs and grabbed a muffin off the counter, holding it between his teeth so he could grab his keys and his phone. He shot a quick text to the group letting them know he was on his way, then dashed out the door to his Jeep.

“Roscoe! How you doing, baby?” He patted the car on the hood, his words muffled from the muffin still between his teeth. Stiles hopped into the driver’s seat and quickly pulled out of the driveway, finally pulling the muffin out of his mouth and taking a proper bite. Lydia would probably get mad that he didn’t bring any to share, but most of the pack didn’t even like blueberry so she’d just have to suck it up.

He pulled into Jackson’s driveway to see that most of the pack was already there, they were just waiting on Erica and Boyd. Stiles turned Roscoe off and gave the steering wheel a kiss—don’t judge—before opening the door, the only remnants of his muffin left on the seat. He subconsciously began to hum as he skipped to the door, searching through his keychain so he could find his spare key to Jackson’s place. He finally found the one he needed—a red key with a J on it—and expertly turned it in the lock, swinging the door open to be met with whoops and cheers.

“Sti! You finally showed up, man!” Jackson ran to him and patted him on the back harder than necessary, a playful glint in his eye. He locked the door behind Stiles, knowing everyone in the pack had a key. Stiles glared at him.

“I literally got here in exactly five minutes. That’s impressive, man.” Jackson just rolled his eyes and led him to the living room where everyone was piled.

Allison, Isaac, and Scott had the big couch, Jackson and Lydia had the loveseat, and Derek sat in the recliner chair, his soft green sweater sleeves covering his hands in what looked like cute little paws (Stiles called them ‘sweater paws’). It took all his willpower not to squeal aloud.

Not only did Derek have that whole sweater fiasco going on, but he was sporting some adorable messy hair (from sleep or sex Stiles didn’t know, hopefully the former) and a pair of _glasses._ Since when did Derek wear glasses?

“Since when did you wear glasses?”

Derek shrugged. “Always? I just usually wear contacts.”

Stiles fought back a sigh. Was Derek _trying_ to kill him? You don’t just show up looking like the cutest thing that’s ever lived and then speak in the hottest raspy voice ever known to man. It did confusing things to Stiles’ heart. And his, um, areas.

He hoped he played off his reaction as casual as he sat at Lydia’s feet, back resting on the couch. She dropped a kiss into his hair and he smiled up at her.

“I’ve missed you, Stiles.” She smiled sweetly at him, which a few years ago would’ve made Stiles go weak at the knees, but now all he feels is admiration and love for his best friend.

“It’s been 3 days, Lyds.” He chuckled. She pouted, looking away with a blush high on her cheeks.

“But I’ve missed you too!” He added, grabbing her hand. She looked back at him, smile returning to her face. Jackson came to sit back down next to her and fought back a laugh.

“Don’t go stealing my girl, _Stilinski._ ” He teased, bringing up the old name he used to call Stiles before the two became friends. Stiles grinned, grabbing Jackson’s hand with his free one.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. But, I do go both ways If you wanted to get something going with the three of us.” He winked, to which he received two swats on the head. He laughed, and he grinned even wider when he heard the two laughing along with him.

Eventually their laughter faded and Jackson addressed the whole pack, Erica and Boyd having arrived and taken their place next to Stiles.

“Alright,” Jackson began, “I called you all here because I have some exciting news.”

“You and Lydia are getting married!” Erica guessed, eyes lighting up.

“No,” Lydia laughed.

“You’re having a baby!” Isaac called, bouncing with excitement. Jackson rolled his eyes.

“The surprise does not relate to me and Lydia. It’s for all of us.” He gestured to the pack when he said ‘us’, and everyone visibly perked up.

“So you guys know how my family has that beach house in Cali?” Everyone nodded.

“Well—”

“—Are we going to your beach house?” Erica interrupted, incredibly loud right in Stiles’ ear. He tried to hide his wince.

“ _Well,_ ” Jackson picked up where he left off, annoyance but fondness in his tone, “we’re not going there.”

A chorus of ‘awws’ erupted through the pack, Derek and Stiles staying silent. In fact, Stiles was too busy staring at Derek’s stubble to even notice until Erica poked him in the side. He turned his attention back to Jackson and tried to make the appropriate disappointed sounds so it would seem like he was listening. Jackson grimaced.

“I know. I swear, I tried to score it for the summer, but my parents wouldn’t let me. _But_ , they also own a camping site down in Canada.”

Everyone perked up again at this, especially Stiles. He and his dad used to go camping all the time down in British Columbia, but they hadn’t gone since his mother passed. Stiles had never told anyone, but they were some of the greatest memories of his life.

“Where is it?” He asked quietly, trying to hide the emotion in his throat at the memory of his mother. He thinks he did a pretty good job, but they could probably smell his emotions anyway. No one showed any sign of knowing though, so he tried to control his breathing and keep up the act if it was truly working.

“It’s in BC,” Jackson replied, “and if you guys are available, they’re letting us stay for the whole summer.” Everyone gasped at that, excitedly whispering to each other like children. Stiles pulled his knees to his chest, subtly gripping his necklace from its place hidden under his t-shirt. Jackson shushed everyone until the room was quiet again.

“So?” he asked, “You guys up for it?”

Everyone agreed, Allison and Boyd being the only ones who couldn’t stay for the whole summer, they both had plans to see their relatives. It was a relief that mostly everyone in the pack had almost no other priorities besides the pack and their families, or else maybe only 2 people would be able to go. To Stiles’ surprise, not only did Derek want to go for the whole summer, but he looked genuinely excited. It was hard to remember that Derek wasn’t really a flaming asshole anymore.

Stiles finally released his grip on his necklace and let a grin take over his face, drawing strength from his mother and all the love and joy around him.

“Hold on,” Scott asked, responsible mode fully switched on, “how are we getting there?”

“My family can cover plane tickets,” Jackson told him. Everyone cheered once again.

“Dude, I am so glad your family is loaded!” Erica yelled, leaping up to crush Jackson in a tight hug. Jackson hugged her back with a lot less force, laughing in shock.

“Thanks?” Erica pulled back and smiled at him, patting his confused face and sitting back down next to Stiles.

“When do we leave?” Isaac asked.

“Does Sunday work for everyone?”

Stiles ran through his schedule in his head. Today was Friday, so that gave him roughly a day and a half to hang out with his dad and pack his suitcase. He knew for a fact his dad was leaving for all of August, but he figured he should talk to him about it anyway.

“Could I just call my dad for a sec?” He asked, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

“Duh. Go for it.”

Stiles nodded and got up, prepared to leave the circle to call him in private, but Erica tugged him back down.

“You don’t have to leave, Batman. We won’t listen in on your private info.” Her tone was playful, and she shot him a smile that showed a bit too much canine. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Oka-ay,” He drawled, hitting his first speed dial and holding his phone up to his ear. The pack all watched him silently as they always did when someone was on the phone, mostly as a sign of respect (so no one would talk over Stiles’ conversation), but also just so they could focus their werewolf hearing on both sides of the phone call. Stiles didn’t mind, it wasn’t like he had anything to hide.

Oh, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy teasing his friends. No, he loved to confuse them.

“Stiles?” His father picked up after just 3 rings, his voice a mix of concern and confusion. Stiles grinned mischievously at the pack before beginning to speak.

“ _Tato! Cześć, tak mi przykro, że przeszkadzam ci w pracy, ale Jackson zaprosił całą paczkę do obozu w BC na lato i wiem, że powiedziałeś mi, że prawdopodobnie pojedziesz do babci przez cały sierpień, a ty nie zrobiłeś tego nie przejmuję się podejmowaniem własnych decyzji—”_

_“—Stiles, tak. Oczywiście, że możesz. Mam na myśli, spędziliśmy całe ostatnie lato razem praktycznie każdego dnia. Poza tym, jak powiedziałeś, nie będzie mnie przez całe lato. Jeśli już, to sprawia, że czuję się mniej winna, gdy zostawiam cię tutaj samego, jeśli pójdziesz z plecakiem. Idź po to. Po co też polski, synu?”_

Stiles looked up to see every member of the pack glaring at him, all of them knowing that he spoke in Polish just to mess with them so they couldn’t understand what he was saying. He grinned.

“ _Lubię bawić się w opakowanie. Właściwie, wspomnę tylko o ich imionach:_ Lydia _jest osobą,_ Derek _jest osobą,_ Jackson _jest osobą,_ Erica _jest osobą,_ Boyd _jest osobą,_ Allison _jest osobą,_ Scott _jest osobą,_ Isaac _jest osobą._ Boom _. Teraz mogę oglądać ich panikę._

Stiles’ dad was laughing during Stiles’ whole speech, and Stiles joined him when he saw the pack’s panicked faces at hearing all of their names. Stiles winked at them.

“ _Cóż, powinienem iść. Kocham Cię tato_.”

“I love you too, son.” With that Stiles hung up, receiving several swats to the head and even a candy wrapper thrown into his lap.

“You better not have been talking trash about us, Stilinski.” Jackson told him, pulling his earlobe. Stiles smiled at him.

“Ah, I love teasing you guys.”

Lydia kicked him in the back and he fought back a laugh. He really felt like he belonged somewhere for the first time in his life.

“Well if Stiles is done being an asshole, we can celebrate the fact that we’re going camping, baby!” Scott whooped and stood up on the couch, swinging his arms around wildly and almost hitting Isaac in the face by accident. Isaac shoved him over, making him fall into Allison’s lap.

“I guess we have to pack.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Oh, can it, _Vernon,_ or else you aren’t getting any tonight!”

“Ew, Erica!”

“Oh shush Derek, you’re sex educated. As if someone who looks like you has never had sex before.”

“Everyone shush!” Lydia interrupted, holding her perfectly manicured hands up in a ‘stop’ motion. She put her hands back down, resting them on her lap. Stiles didn’t want to crane his neck to look that far back at her, so he leaned back slightly to press his head to her legs so she’d know he was listening.

“I am going to go pack at home,” she said quietly, “and you are all going to do the same. Got it?”

Everyone nodded.

“Good. Now let’s go camping baby!” She yelled, bouncing off the couch and pulling Stiles up with her to dance. Stiles grabbed her hands and they swung around playfully, the rest of the pack joining in and cheering now that Lydia had dropped the tough act. Even Derek and his sweater paws got up from the chair and joined the frenzy, jumping up and down like some weird bunny on steroids.

And that’s when it hit Stiles. How the hell was he supposed to spend the whole summer with the heaping ball of hotness that was Derek Hale?

As Derek grabbed Erica’s hand and spun her around with a wide smile on his face, he realized it would be the biggest challenge he’d ever have to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polish Translations  
> Cześć, tak mi przykro, że przeszkadzam ci w pracy, ale Jackson zaprosił całą paczkę do obozu w BC na lato i wiem, że powiedziałeś mi, że prawdopodobnie pojedziesz do babci przez cały sierpień, a ty nie zrobiłeś tego nie przejmuję się podejmowaniem własnych decyzji--Hi, I'm so sorry to bother you at work, but Jackson invited the whole pack to camp in BC for the summer and I know you told me that you'll probably go to grandma's throughout all of August, and you said I can make my own decisions--
> 
> tak. Oczywiście, że możesz. Mam na myśli, spędziliśmy całe ostatnie lato razem praktycznie każdego dnia. Poza tym, jak powiedziałeś, nie będzie mnie przez całe lato. Jeśli już, to sprawia, że czuję się mniej winna, gdy zostawiam cię tutaj samego, jeśli pójdziesz z plecakiem. Idź po to. Po co też polski, synu?--yes. Of course you can. I mean, we spent all of last summer together practically every single day. Plus, like you said, I'll be gone most of the summer too. If anything, it just makes me feel less guilty about leaving you here alone if you go with the pack. Go for it. Also, why the Polish, son?
> 
> Lubię bawić się w opakowanie. Właściwie, wspomnę tylko o ich imionach: Lydia jest osobą, Derek jest osobą, Jackson jest osobą, Erica jest osobą, Boyd jest osobą, Allison jest osobą, Scott jest osobą, Izaakiem jest osobą, Jackson jest osobą. Boom. Teraz mogę oglądać ich panikę.-- I like to mes with the pack. Actually, I'll just mention their names: Lydia is a person, Derek is a person, Jackson is a person, Erica is a person, Boyd is a person, Allison is a person, Scott is a person, Isaac is a person, Jackson is a person. Boom. Now I can watch their panic.
> 
> Cóż, powinienem iść. Kocham Cię tato.--Well, I should go. I love you, dad.
> 
>  
> 
> BOOM. There ya go.  
> Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be up soon!


End file.
